The Weasel, The Shark, and The Cat
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Itachi mysteriously disappears and returns with a not so good surprise for Kisame! Fluffy and bit OOC. Mentions of SasoDei and KisaIta which means yaoi. Don't like don't read. Enjoy


**It's me again ^^ this was a request from BlueButterflyRose!**

**It's going to be a bit cheesy like the rest of my stories but hey some people like it and I hope you enjoy.**

**Warnings:**

**Extreme OOC-NESS**

**A bit of cussing**

**Yaoi**

**Kitten**

**SasoDei is shown for a brief moment**

Kisame took a bite of his tuna sandwich and sighed. He sat on the couch in the living room and mindlessly was changing to channel with one hand and holding his sandwich in the other hand.

He let out a small yawn that did not go unnoticed by Kakuzu who sat on the other side of the couch and was counting his money "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" He asked no real concern in his voice just curiosity.

The swordsman nodded "Just a lot of things on my mind." Kakuzu let out a small sound of understanding "Well get some rest tonight, I believe I heard the Leader planning something for you two tomorrow." He then proceeded to walk out of the room. Kisame let out another sigh and placed his sandwich down beside him, not caring that he was leaving crumbs.

He knew he would have to confront that MONSTER again tonight since he would most certainly need the rest if he wanted to perform the mission successfully but he shivered at what awaited him in his room.

_**The Previous Day**_

Kisame walked through the base quickly and went inside everyone's room which annoyed the rest of the Akatsuki members. The shark had not seen his weasel all day and was internally throwing a fit. His inner chaos was beginning to show as he searched more rapidly for his missing partner. Eventually he was confronted with a more than slightly annoyed Deidara "What's your problem, un?" He asked angrily, his hands on his hips and staring up expectantly at the much taller man.

He scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment "I haven't seen Itachi all day." Deidara let out a sigh of exasperation "Your worry doesn't justify you interrupting Sasori-danna and I during our free time." Kisame flushed at the memory he had been trying to rid his mind of. Deidara continued while twirling a strand of his hair "Anyways, didn't you see Broody walk into your room a few minutes-" He stopped when he realized the shark nin was no longer in front of him and the proceeded to facepalm himself.

"Those two act so mushy sometimes it's disgusting." He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sasori "You didn't come back and I was worried I would have to poison Kisame's fish for your prolonged disappearance." Deidara grinned like a cat and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him "I'll always come back to my Danna."

_In Itachi and Kisame's room_

Itachi jumped as the door to his room was slammed and turned his head to see Kisame practically pounce on him "Are you alright? Where were you? I was worried sick, I was searching for you all over the base. I thought something bad happened to you!"

The former leaf shinobi silently waited until Kisame was finished with his worry overload and then he chastely kissed the other's cheek "You shouldn't worry." He stated firmly "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

The shark man let out a sigh "I know, Angel. I just worry sometimes." Itachi let out a sound of understanding. Kisame then noticed that something was moving under Itachi's cloak "What's under your cloak Itachi?"

Itachi flushed lightly which both puzzled and amused his partner "I couldn't just leave it…" He tried explaining as he pulled out a small brown tabby with amber eyes. Itachi held the kitten to his chest "It was alone and had no family so I just…are you alright Kisame?" He raised a brow as he stared at his large, shaking partner.

Kisame let out a small and shaky attempt at a laugh "Of course I am, I just never been this close to a cat before."

Then Itachi did the most terrifying thing Kisame could ever imagine him doing. The sharingan user lifted the kitten away from his chest and held him up to the shark man "You can hold him if you want." Kisame refrained from letting out an uncharacteristic yelp and held up his hands "I rather not." Itachi just shrugged and continued to play with the small kitten.

That night Kisame was kept up by the occasional meow and purr from the kitten and at one point he unsheathed his claws and lazily played with the fabric of the shirt Kisame refused to take off that night. Since Itachi didn't enjoy having him wear a shirt the smaller had his back turned to his partner which left Kisame to fend for himself against that small kitten. The worst part of the night was when he dozed off and woke up to the kitten staring right at his face and before he could comprehend what was happening it placed its paw with it claws out onto Kisame's face.

_**Flashback Over!**_

Kisame let out another yawn and walked to the kitchen to throw away his half eaten sandwich. He didn't feel very hungry at the moment. 'What should I do?' He thought helplessly. He didn't know if he should just try to deal with the kitten or confront Itachi about it.

While he was caught up in his thinking he flinched when he felt a small hand grab the sleeve. He smiled when he turned to see Itachi with a small hint of concern upon his features "What's the matter Angel?"

Itachi pulled his hand away slowly and looked up at Kisame "I'm sorry." This baffled the shark man to no ends and Itachi continued "I didn't tell you I was going for a walk and worried you. Now you're upset with me so I will say it again, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry."

Kisame laughed at how a simple misunderstanding could get this kind of reaction out of his partner. Itachi glared at him and averted eye contact "I don't understand you sometimes, one second you're upset with me and the next you're laughing at me." When the more than slightly angry Itachi was about to walk away Kisame grabbed his arm and embraced him. The smaller man hesitated for a split second before returning the embrace even though he didn't completely understand what caused Kisame to act so suddenly.

"That cat…" Kisame said quietly. The weasel looked up at him "Hn?" the soft sound urging Kisame to continue "I'm afraid of cats." The shark man said bluntly. Now it was Itachi's turn to let out a small, almost inaudible laugh which grew a bit louder. The shark man huffed and released his partner and allowed him a few minutes to regain his composure "I'm sure you can get over it after getting used to Atsushi." He already gave him a name, that means has an attachment to the little monster.

Before any protest could leave him, Itachi grabbed his sleeve once again and guided him back to their shared room "Sit." He gestured to the bed. Not questioning Itachi's reasoning since he always had a good reason he sat on the bed and patiently waited for him to come back. The weasel soon returned with his arms loosely hugging himself "Lie down." He ordered once again.

Kisame rolled his eyes at being commanded like a dog but then lied down. The former leaf shinobi lied right across from his and the pulled his arms away from himself to reveal Atsushi curled up against him. The swordsman's eyes widened as Itachi placed the cat in front of his face "Just relax Kisame, he is much too small to eat you whole." Itachi's joking didn't ease his worry even slightly and he closed his eyes as the beast inched closer and closer to his face.

He heard Itachi let out an exasperated sigh before he felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes to see the kitten licking his cheek and purring. The small tabby began rubbing itself against Kisame and this forced a smile out of him "I guess he isn't so bad." He said shakily. Itachi watched in amusement as the small tabby explored his partner while said partner was as stiff as a board.

Itachi reassuringly ran his fingers through the entire process until the kitten eventually settled under Kisame's hand that was gently stroking him "I think I like him." Itachi nodded "I do too. I just hope Zetsu doesn't like him as much.

**So here ends this funny little fic ^^ review or Zetsu will eat Atsushi!**


End file.
